Muggle Terms
by Tashii20
Summary: Of course Draco would laugh at me for using such muggle phrases. But who knows maybe someday I'll be laughing at him.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! I'm back with a new story except this time it's for Harry Potter!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, J.K. ROWLING DOES! UNLESS I HAVE MAGICALLY SWITCHED BODIES WITH HER THEN I OBVIOUSLY DON'T!

* * *

**Prologue **

Hermione Granger knew that once she walked out of that room that she would have to face her fears. Her fears about commitment and trust especially after the war, the war was a hard point for her. Her parents no longer knew who she was and Hermione didn't have the heart to bring back her parents memories because it seemed that their life was perfect without her and she couldn't take that away from them. She didn't have the heart to. So she left. She had enough money that could keep her living a comfortable life until she died of old age and even then her children could have a comfortable life and her grandchildren. But that wasn't the Hermione that everyone knew. Hermione went back to Hogwarts after they rebuild the castle and returned to complete her schooling before going off to become a Ministry worker in the Department of Magical Creatures. Her belief that S.P.E.W. would succeed, but after a year of working there she realised that they truly were happy working. Hermione even had an elf herself and gave her elf pay for their hard work, clothes, sick days and holidays. She deemed it fair.

Hermione knew that one day she would want to get married, young children running around the expansive backyard that she wanted to buy. She had her whole life planned out with Ron. The only problem was that Ron was now a keeper for the Chudley Cannons and now was someone who was famous and a downright cheater. She had found out that Ron had run back to his old love, Lavender Brown. She'd found them in the locker room one day after he'd won a game and to surprise him, but instead she was the one who was surprised and she didn't know if she expected that or not, but she definitely wasn't expecting to see Lavender there. Ron with a girl she would of expected after that at Wesley dinners, she would be the one laughing when Teddy yelled at Lavender for sitting in Aunt Mione's seat. She found the whole situation very humorous.

Hermione was suddenly brought out of her memories when a pair of slender arms wrapped around her waist and a head was placed on top of her head. A small kiss was planted in her hair as she leaned back against the firm chest. They both looked out to the young girl playing with an older boy. Both boy and girl inherited their father's blonde hair and grey eyes, but everything else was their mother's. The soft ringlets that framed the young girl's face and the boy hair were exactly like the father. Both children basked in the setting sunlight and their parents watched with love and adoration in their eyes. A hand slithered around the settle on the growing belly and felt a small kick as though the small child inside knew that the father's hand was there. Both parents laughed and the children looked at them both before dropping their play tools and running to the laughing parents. They walked back inside and settled on the couch. The father helped the waddling mother get settled with the small children between them both and watched the muggle contraption that created a small fight between the parents, but in the end Hermione won.

She wished that this moment could last forever. But she knew that whatever life threw at her, she'd face it with Draco and her children by her side. Of course Draco laughed at her for using such a muggle term.

* * *

I will also be creating outfits on my polyvore account :) xx


	2. Chapter 2

I have actually been working on this chapter and I am quite proud of it. Not trying to sound like I'm up myself but yeah [blushing with cheesy grin]

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**"Year 8"**

"Breathe in and out." Hermione muttered to herself hoping that someone wouldn't hear her talking to herself. Hermione felt her heart racing; a simple touch could send her jumping into the air. Hermione pushed the cart filled with her trunk. Her steps sounded like an elephant was stomping though the walkways of Platform 9 ¾, but in all truth her footsteps were nothing more than probably a mouse's squeak. She looked around to see all the new students who decided to come to Hogwarts after the war and after the rebuilding. New and old students crowded the already filled pathways of the platform.

But there was one thing that surprised her the most. Draco Malfoy standing on the platform with his mother by his side, both still managed to look like the whole world belonged at their feet but something in their eyes and expressions made them slightly more approachable. Hermione didn't dare to go near them even though her mind wanted her to. Instead she quickly boarded the train and found Harry, Ron and Ginny.

As Hermione slipped into the seat and tilted her head back, resting her head on the top of the seats. Hermione tried to block out the chatter, but could no longer block the chatter when Ginny keep poking her to get into the Head's cabin. Hermione and Ginny walked around to the Head's cabin and once again Hermione was surprised by the people in the room, but she was surprised that Draco Malfoy was sitting there with a Head Boy badge on his tailored Hogwarts robes. As Hermione walked towards Draco many other of the prefects came up to her to say hello. Hermione awkwardly sat down next to Draco and was surprised when he didn't flinch, but he didn't move closer to her and didn't say a word.

After the meeting, Hermione was heading out the cabin with Ginny dragging her along when she heard her name being called. It was soft, but she almost missed it. Hermione slipped out of Ginny's pulling hand and walked cautiously towards Draco. "Hermione," Draco whispered very softly almost like a small breeze whistling through the cabin. "I… I'm s-sorry." Draco looked like he was choking on the word 'sorry'. Hermione stood still on the cabin before swiftly walking towards her cabin that was filled with Harry, Ron and Ginny. Even though she managed to look like she was fine towards her friends, her mind was racing about what Draco had said previously.

Hogwarts was ever as majestical as Hermione had ever remembered. She knew that returning this year to Hogwarts would make a massive difference on her life. Even though the Ministry and many other companies had offered them jobs, they had turned them down to go back to Hogwarts. Hermione especially wanted to go back to Hogwarts to get her OWLS and complete all of her schooling. She knew that she had a job secured at the Ministry already and knew that they would probably doing anything to keep that job for her, but as of now Hermione was content with staying at Hogwarts.

The usual Sorting Hat ceremony came and went by and the feast soon ended before Hermione was brought to the Heads Dorm with Draco Malfoy walking slightly behind her with the look of distance in his eyes. Professor McGonagall brought both of them to the painting of all four Heads of House. "Your password is Unity. As we are trying to create House unity since the war has ended and most of the Pureblood hatred should have ended." Professor McGonagall spoke with a clear voice, trying to avoid looking at Draco. Hermione decided to walk inside the dorm and looked around smiling at the tasteful designs of the common room. The common room was decorated in red and silver. Hermione never knew that those two colours could work together but somehow the colours mixed and looked fantastic in the room. Hermione decided that it was time to go back up to her room. Hermione's room was dressed in red and gold, the same as her house and looked at the king size bed in the middle of the room and grinned. She ran up to the bed and jumped on the bed. The room was really the cherry on top and she couldn't believe it.

Hermione quickly took a shower and magically dried her hair before slipping on her pyjama's and laying down on her new bed for the year, but before Hermione fell into the dark depths of sleep. She swore that she could see a shadow in the crack of her door.

* * *

Spot the quote :)


End file.
